Loki is not allowed to read
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: The reason why Loki is not allowed to read some authors... Same universe as Cat Troubles.
1. The God of Madness

**Just a short and silly thing I wrote a while back. Falls in the same universe as _Cat Troubles_. If I get enough of a response, I might write up a second chapter. Enjoy.**

**- Illusinia**

* * *

><p>Thor groaned as he awoke slowly, his arms tightening around the figure beside him. "Hello Jane." The greeting was muttered into Jane's neck, which Thor's slowly awakening brain noted with rougher and cooler than normal. Usually her skin was so soft and warm... "Jane, are you well? You feel a bit chilled."<p>

A slight sound of confusion came from the other side of the bed, followed by Jane's voice. "Thor, what are you talking about? I'm no where near you."

* * *

><p>Startled, Thor lifted his head to find a rather pissed looking creature in his arms. Completely ink black eyes glared at Thor and the tentacles which hung where a mouth would be wiggled slightly as one clawed hand rose towards Thor.<p>

A very high pitched and somewhat girly scream echoed from Jane's bedroom, followed by a loud crash which shook the building. Darcy looked over her coffee at Loki who was laughing like a madman, which she still suspected he actually was.

When Thor ran passed the kitchen with an angry God of Madness (a.k.a. Cthulhu) chasing him, Darcy just shook her head and crossed H.P. Lovecraft off the list of authors Loki was allowed to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am an H. P. Lovecraft fan.<strong>


	2. Hearts and Cats

**And the insanity continues...**

**Thanks to HeroInTraining for betaing this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jane groaned as a low thumping noise began to echo through her room, drawing her into consciousness. The noise grew in volume, becoming louder and louder until the whole space seemed to echo with it. It took a moment for the rhythmic sound to materialize into a pattern her mind could recognize. When it did, she moaned slightly and rolled out of her bed.<p>

"Damnit Loki," growled Jane under her breath as she stepped into the hall. All around, the walls were starting to ooze blood and a mewing sound had joined the thumping. Jane ignored it all as she stormed down the hall to pound on Loki's bedroom door.

"LOKI! Knock it off and go to sleep!" she shouted through the door. "NOW!"

Loki cracked open the door to his room, also ignoring everything happening in the hallway to raise an eyebrow at Jane. "And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have S.H.I.E.L.D confine you to a magic-proof box again," growled Jane. "Its night. Go to sleep."

"Make me," replied Loki as he shut the door with solid click.

Jane groaned and banged her head against the door once before stomping back to her room and putting in the headphones she kept beside her bed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>When Darcy came stumbling into the kitchen at 5 am, she found Jane already up. And looking like a zombie. The intern just shook her head and made a bee-line for the coffee pot. She hadn't been in that night, having been out with a few of her classmates at a bar almost all night. However, if Jane was any indication, she should be grateful she was out.<p>

"Bad night?" asked Darcy curiously. She knew sometimes weird things happened at the lab late at night. Between Jane's work and Loki's presence, anything could literally happen.

"Take Poe off the list," groaned Jane in response as she lifted her head to look blearily at Darcy.

Darcy sighed and turned to a piece of paper duct-taped to the fridge. It was three pieces of computer paper on and provided a list of various authors. Tracking down Poe, Darcy quickly blacked the name out. "So what'd he do?"

"_'Tell Tale Heart'_ and _'The Black Cat'_," moaned Jane.

Darcy winced. "Ouch. There, there. Look at it this way. You could have woken up cuddling Cthulu like Thor did that one time."

Jane just moaned.


	3. House of Leaves

Darcy and Jane stood in the doorway of their apartment, staring down the hallway in front of them. Where once a small entryway had stood, there was now an old, worn hallway straight out of a horror film filled with a multitude of doors. Each one seemed to lead off the hall to a different room, with lights flipping on and off at random beneath the openings. There definitely wasn't enough space in the apartment for this; it broke the laws of physics.

When voices started to call to them from nowhere, Darcy just sighed. "Alright, who gave Loki 'House of Leaves' to read?"


	4. Bloody Mornings

Jane stepped out of her room, far from completely awake. Her eyes were little more than slits and she stumbled some as she came through her doorway. It struck her as odd, but she didn't think much of it.

At least, until something slimy suddenly cascaded over her head. Blinking, she stared at the blood-colored liquid covering her body. "This had better be ketch-up." The fact that she wasn't freaking out was a testament to how living with Loki and Thor had skewed her sense of normal. And abnormal.

"It is," assured Darcy as the intern came skidding around the corner and nearly hit the wall, continuing past Jane at a jog. "Sorry about that, Loki found my copy of 'Carrie'!"

Jane just sighed as she watched Darcy disappear into a room further down the hall. One she knew belonged to Loki. Shaking her head, the astrophysicist re-entered her bedroom, muttering: "As long as he doesn't recreate 'The Mist'..."

Stephen King was on the list of authors they weren't allowed to give Loki by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm running out of books and authors to use for this. If anyone has any suggestions or has a specific author or book they'd like to see in this, I'm open to requests. I've read a lot of books, so it's pretty much open season.<strong>


	5. Wolves Make Poor Bed Partners

**So, here's the list I've got so far for requests so far:**

**Grimm's Hansel and Gretel**

**Lord of the Rings**

**Creepypasta**

**Twilight**

**Hunger Games**

**Dean Koontz**

**Kathy Reiches**

**Chronicles of Narnia**

**Life of Pi**

**Harry Potter**

**I am still accepting requests, so feel free to submit stuff. Just please keep in might that I haven't read everything, so I can't always do stuff or the piece may not come out right away. My literature tastes tend to lean towards horror, scifi, and fantasy. Warning, Shakespeare may appear (because I could just see what Loki might try after reading Hamlet: hello Yorvic) .**

**Also, while I have gotten multiple requests and may try to do it (because the idea of Darcy tazing a certain glittery vampire or Thor beating a werewolf with his hammer is amusing) I haven't read Twilight and don't plan to. That doesn't mean that I won't do one for Twilight, but it might be a bit before it happens. I need to discuss some things with my sister first. The same applies for the Hunger Games.**

**Anyway, the first done was Little Red Ridinghood, requested by Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape. Hope this meets your standards. **

**Illusinia**

Darcy sighed as she turned her key and walked into the apartment. She was exhausted. Jane had been running around since early that morning with talk of her newest discovery and ended up forcing Darcy to attempt to keep up with her. Now, after hours on her feet while trying to keep pace with a genius physicist, all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

As she stepped into the apartment, however, Darcy immediately knew that wasn't happening. Because instead of the warm living room with it's worn couches and old television, she was looking at a small cottage in a forest. A groan escaped her lips. "Goddammit Loki." And she knew it was Loki's fault too because, really, who else could replace their living room with a damn forest?

Sighing, she opted not to put up a fight and just trudged towards the cottage instead. There wasn't much she could do until she actually FOUND Loki anyway (it had taken nearly two hours when he'd transformed their home into the 'House of Leaves') and she was too tired to do anything to begin with. Besides, occasionally giving into the man's pranks knowingly wasn't so bad. She'd even found a few entertaining.

This didn't seem like one of those though.

Reaching the door of the cabin, Darcy pushed the wooden panel open wordlessly and stepped inside. The space was small, packed with a table, stove, counters, and a few chairs clearly meant for visitors. What caught her attention, however, was the bed in back. With the wolf clearly dressed in the clothes of an old lady clearly laying in it.

Releasing another sigh, she trudged towards the bed, dropping her bag next to the open side of the bed. Eyes narrowed, she leveled her glare at the wolf. The one she knew was either a) an illusion or b) Loki in disguise. She was betting the later.

"Little Red, my dear, it's been far too long," greeted the wolf, Loki's voice sliding from the creature's mouth. "Come closer my dear, let me look at you." 

Darcy just growled at him and pulled back the covers. "Not funny dude." Climbing into the bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled onto her side. "I'm exhausted. Wake me up in the next two to four hours and you'll meet a real wolf. Also, you're banned from reading Grimm's fairy-tails. And if I find the person who gave that book to you, their ass is grass. Now, goodnight." With that, she snuggled further into bed and passed out, leaving a very confused and slightly put-out God of Mischief sitting in bed next to her.

**So, if I branch into movies and/or youtube/internet/video game stuff, should I put that here as well or just start a second series called 'Loki is not allowed to watch...'? And yes, I do have ideas. Especially for Dead Silence. And The Woman in Black (though that is a book too).**


	6. Fish and Penguins Do Not Mix

**Sorry for the wait folks. It's been a bit hectic here. I'm going to apologize right now if this is below the normal standard that I write with. Most of what I've been working on is technical, along with two stories that are turning out to be longer than I was expected. I'm pretty sure one has already passed the 60 page mark and I'm not even in the actual core of the story yet (yikes). Anyway, for all your patience here's a mass update. Again, sorry if these aren't as creative as the previous ones.**

**- Illusinia**

* * *

><p>Jane sighed in exhaustion as Darcy pushed open the door to their apartment. It had been a long day and both women were looking forward to relaxing with a little TV and alcohol. Lots of alcohol. A day of meetings with S.H.I.E.L.D could do that to a person.<p>

Stepping inside, the astrophysicist was struck with the sudden scent of the ocean. That wasn't what made her groan loudly though. Behind her, the front door clicked shut and disappeared. She was going to throttle Loki.

An ocean stretched out in front of her and Darcy where their living room was supposed to be. The sun was setting over the horizon as waves crashed against the sand beneath their feet. Really, besides the random location of this scene in their apartment rather than outside, it wouldn't be all that abnormal.

No, it was the random sperm whale currently flying through the air that made the scene strange.

Watching the whale, Jane couldn't suppress another groan. "Things are about to get weirder, aren't they?"

"Yep," confirmed Darcy as the sand beneath their feet began to morph into sidewalk and the ocean just flowed into the center of the room as the earth rose around it.

Jane looked down and noted that she suddenly appeared to have an extra arm and two extra legs. "I'm not sure we need the alcohol after all."

Darcy shook her head as she began rapidly shrinking, her arms shifting into flattened wing-like appendages which she flapped helplessly. "Dammit! I'm turning into a penguin!"

Through the room, a voice cheerfully began to read off numbers. "2 to the power of 74001 to 1 against and falling."

"Alright, that's it!" squawked penguin Darcy as the ground under her feet turned to ice, causing her to slip on the ground and fall on her tail. "Whoever gave Loki 'The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy' is dead!"

Jane just nodded all five of her heads.

Darcy looked up from her coffee when Jane walked into the kitchen the next morning, a fish bowl in her hands. One of the poli sci major's eyebrows rose in question, eyes rising to her boss's face. "When did you get a fish?"

"It fell out of my ear yesterday," replied Jane with a shrug, setting the bowl on the table before bee-lining for the coffee and poptarts sitting on the counter.

"Fell out of your ear?" repeated Darcy, both eyes cutting to look at the fish. It looked like a regular goldfish, swimming back and forth carelessly inside it's bowl. There was no way.

"After we finally got Loki to knock it off," confirmed Jane with a shrug as she slid into the chair across from Darcy. "Why?"

For a moment, Darcy stared at the fish, who stared back at her blankly. Then she shook her head and dismissed the idea that came to mind immediately. "No reason."


	7. Hangovers, Candy, and Crossbows

**This one is by request for **Mira _SeverusSirius_ Black-Snape

* * *

><p>Darcy groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking groggily at her surroundings. Trees rose up around her on all sides, shielding her from the sun shining above. Groaning, she sat up and began to scan the area. She was laying in the middle of a forest, on a moss covered rock. Great.<p>

A groan from near by drew her attention. Turning, she watched as Clint sat up behind her, rubbing his forehead and squinting around him. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"We went out drinking, you got sloshed, we went back to the apartment Jane and I share because it was closer than the base, you crashed out on the couch, and I fell asleep on the love seat," recited Darcy as she pushed her way to her feet.

"So what's with the Call of the Wild morning?" groaned Clint as he started to stumble to his feet.

"Loki," replied Darcy with a groan. "He's been playing these pranks for the last few months based off books someone keeps giving him."

Clint grumbled something that sounded like 'fucking Sitwell' and managed to stumble down the rocks without falling on his ass. "So how do we get back?"

Darcy scowled slightly as she pulled a twig from her hair. "We find Loki and possibly taze his ass. Usually he doesn't actually _remove _anyone from the apartment, so we just have to get him to break the damn illusion."

"Usually?" repeated Clint. "That doesn't sound promising."

"It's Loki," reminded Darcy with a shrug. "He isn't exactly known for consistency."

"True," grumbled Clint, spinning slowly in a circle in an attempt to get his bearings.

Darcy ignored him and started walking in a random direction. She knew Loki's pranks well enough to know that no matter what direction they walked in, they'd find whatever he wanted them too. He did play pranks based off books after all. A set of heavy footsteps echoed quickly from behind Darcy a few seconds later. She didn't have to look back to know it was Clint catching up with her. His cowboy boots were loud enough to wake the dead no matter what he walked on, which was funny given he's supposed to be a secret agent. Then again, he's also hung over, so she can forgive the slip.

"You sure we're walking the right way?" asked Clint uncertainly, his head still darting around wearily.

"It's based off a book, dude. Loki isn't gonna let us get lost," explained Darcy, eyes still focused ahead.

The archer nodded absentmindely as he continued to look around. "And this would be...?"

A groan escaped Darcy as she pushed a tree branch aside and took in the sight before her.

There, in the middle of a clearing, was a house. Made of candy. She was going to murder whoever the hell kept giving Loki books. Especially children's books. If that man got his hands on 'Dealing with Dragons', they'd really be in trouble.

"I'm guessing Hansel and Gretel," sighed Darcy, eyes staring unhappily at the house. "Dammit, I thought I already _hide_ the Brothers Grimm from him."

"Those aren't the longest stories in the world," pointed out Clint with a shrug. "He probably read more than one if he had an entire book of stories."

One of Darcy's eyebrows rose as she glanced back at Clint in surprise. "Seriously dude?"

"What?" shot back Clint with a touch of a pout. "I _can _read."

"Coulda fooled me," muttered Darcy, already pressing towards the house.

Well, she started to until Clint grabbed her arm. "Whoa, shouldn't we, I don't know, be careful? I mean, this guy isn't exactly stable."

Darcy rolled her eyes, turning back to Clint with a sigh. "No, he isn't, but he won't actually hurt us. Hell, he helped Thor _save_ us from a psychopath who wanted to torture us with dental tools a month ago. The man might be deranged, but he's not malicious towards any of us. Relax."

"Easier said than done," sighed Clint, but he released her arm anyway.

Free to move forward again, Darcy spun around and started back towards the candy house. Ideally, she wondered if Loki would help them build gingerbread houses when it got to be closer to Christmas, then realized giving Loki a bunch of candy probably wasn't the best idea. He might be a refined Norse god, but she had no interest in seeing the man on a sugar high. It would be like trying to stop a six year old who was with a go-kart and chainsaw. Not something anyone really wanted to try.

Reaching the door, she touched it uneasily for a moment and half hoped it would disappear (not that it was _ever_ that easy, but hey, it's worth a shot). Finding the gingerbread firm beneath her finger tips, she reached for the peppermint handle and opened the door.

The room inside was not completely what she expected. There was more candy (she was definitely going to Loki the next time she had a chocolate craving) and a giant oven, but the floors were wood planks and there was a giant wooden table set in the center of the entire space. There was another room off the side, which is where she figured Loki was hiding, and a sky-light of sorts bathing the entire space in dim light.

"Loki?" shouted Darcy, knowing the god would probably try something like he had with the whole 'wolf in grandma's house'. A thump came from the other room, causing Darcy to roll her eyes and step all the way into the room. "Dude, this is _so_ not cool. I told you last time you pulled a prank when I wasn't at my best that I'd taze your ass into oblivion next time and that's exactly what I'm going to do if you don't come out righ-"

A sudden witch's cackle broke from behind Darcy, causing her to jump almost halfway out of her skin and spin around in one move. Which landed her squarely on her ass. A resounding twing and thump, along with a shout of pain echoed before she was able to completely get her bearings (or glasses) straight, but the resounding groan was cause for concern.

Adjusting the frames on her face, Darcy took in the sight before her. Only one thought really came to mind though. "Clint, where the hell did you get a crossbow?"

"I have no clue," replied the archer with a shrug, one hand sliding along the bottom of the wooden medieval weapon, "but I like it." The grin on Clint's face was a little disturbing, but then again she wasn't surprised. The man had a serious medieval weapon fetish.

Looking towards the ground, Darcy watched as the wrinkled, gray-skinned old woman who had been apparently standing behind the door shifted into Loki. Who was currently clutching his shoulder, which was inhabited by a rather bloody crossbow bolt. Another hiss of pain left him as he began wiggling the bolt in an attempt to get it loose.

Watching the illusion around them fade into the kitchen/dining area of the apartment, Darcy just shook her head and stood up. "Dude, go into the bathroom if you're going to do that. I'm not cleaning up your blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that is a Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters reference near the end. I couldn't resist after seeing the movie.<strong>


	8. Wait, Loki ISN'T Involved?

**I doubt anyone will actually get this reference, but I rather liked the book _Naked Heat_. So, I went with it. There was a request for the girls to think Loki was pranking them when he wasn't, so here it is.**

* * *

><p>Darcy groaned as she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and her memory was almost completely blank. The last thing she remembered was getting off the elevator on the floor of the apartment she shared with Jane.<p>

"Dude, what happened?" muttered Darcy as she slowly lifted her head, eyes darting around the room.

She was in what looked like a very upscale kitchen, duct taped to a dining chair by her wrists and ankles. The kitchen looked sleek and modern, except for the open case of dental tools currently resting on the counter not five feet away, along with a power drill. Huh, that didn't look good.

Glancing around, she noted the second person taped to a chair next to her with a canvas bag over the individual's head. The ring on her hand allowed Darcy to identify the mystery captive as Jane. Okay, seriously, what the hell was going on? Allowing her eyes to dart around again, Darcy took in the scene before her. The whole thing felt very familiar, but what

was it?

Then it hit her like the ton of bricks that must have knocked her out. Of course.

Jane groaning drew Darcy out of her little 'a-ha!' moment, and back to the situation at hand. "Is anyone there?"

"Here and accounted for," replied Darcy, her voice toned with annoyance.

"Hey Darce." Jane's own sigh of annoyance was clear in her voice. "Is Loki pranking us again?"

"Yep," confirmed Darcy.

Another groan came from under the make-shift hood. "What book is it this time?"

"Naked Heat," replied Darcy, scowl evident in her voice. "It's seriously straight out of the book."

"Great," muttered Jane just as the door to the room opened and a wiry man stepped into the room.

He had a brown jacket thrown over his shoulders and a pair of cowboy boots on his feet. There was even a cowboy hat resting on his head. Oh yeah, Loki'd found Naked Heat alright.

Darcy was really getting sick of this. "Alright Loki, you can drop the act now. I know what book you took this from and, frankly, I'm kinda getting sick of you raiding my personal bookshelf for your own amusement. Books are supposed to be for fun, not for mischievous gods to play tricks on people."

The man stopped just inside the door, brow furrowed. He looked legitimately confused, which might have confused Darcy except she knew how good of an actor Loki could be. Though, he usually dropped his pranks as soon as he realized someone knew he was playing a joke.

However, before the man could open his mouth and say anything, the door behind him went crashing to the floor with enough force to send him flying into the wall behind Darcy and Jane. Blinking in confusion, Darcy looked towards the door just as Jane tensed beside her.

"Darcy, what's happening?" asked Jane, panic starting to trickle into her voice.

Darcy gulped as she caught sight of Thor and Loki stepping through the remains of the door. "Um, I don't think this is actually one of Loki's pranks."

"What!" exclaimed Jane, fear definitely present in her voice now. "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause Thor and Loki just broke the door down," replied Darcy as she turned to look back at the man on the ground who was cursing heavily in a South American tongue of some kind. "And the guy they threw across the room just started speaking a dialect of Spanish."

"They did what?!" Jane might have started having a panic attack, but Thor was there and pulling the bag from her head before she could, lifting her off the ground. Chair and all.

"My Jane!" boomed Thor. "It is good to know you and the Lady Darcy and unharmed! Loki and I were most concerned when we realized you had been taken by force!"

Loki, who was scowling, walked around the group to look at the man lying on the ground. "Brother, would you be kind enough to escort Darcy and Jane from the room please? I would like some time with their tormentor. Alone."

"Brother?" questioned Thor as he set Jane's chair back on the ground with Jane in it.

"No one takes what is mine to play with," replied Loki with a look that made Darcy's blood run cold. Oh boy, _that_ Loki was coming out to play. Yeah, she really wanted to be out of here before that show began. She wouldn't stop Loki for anything though; she knew what the guy had planned to do with the dental tools.

Thor nodded grimly, apparently agreeing with Loki's conclusions. "Allow me to take Jane and Lady Darcy to safety. Then, I will gladly join you in your fun, brother."

Yeah, Darcy definitely didn't want to see what was going to go down.

Loki nodded, snapping his fingers and making the duct tape disappear. "I will prepare for your return brother."

The last thing Darcy saw before Thor completely herded her and Jane from the room was Loki forcing the limp form of the man into one of the chairs like he weighed nothing and strapping him in. On some level, she felt a bit special because Loki and Thor were clearly ready to torture and probably brutally murder someone for kidnapping her and Jane. Another part of her though was more than a little annoyed that she wasn't more afraid.

The guy had probably been planning to torture them with the dental tools in painful ways (she was very, very happy that wasn't happening) and the fact that she was in ACTUAL danger meant she should have been more afraid. But she wasn't. Because of Loki. This called for payback.


	9. Of Stalker Vampires and Werewolf Theives

**Alright, I got a couple of requests for this, so here it is: Loki is not allowed to read: Twilight Edition. Fair warning, don't read this if you adore either Jacob or Edward (the non-Troll version). ****They both take some damage.**

* * *

><p>A shiver slipped down Darcy's spine as she slowly woke. Something wasn't right, she knew that immediately; mostly because a glance at her bedside clock informed her it was currently 1:30 am. Blinking, she scanned the room quickly, attempting to pinpoint what had woken her. And promptly screamed.<p>

A man was sitting on a chair in the middle of her room. His skin was pale, almost glittering in the moonlight as blood red eyes watched her. His hair was spiked and highlighted his piercing eyes. What really freaked her out though were the fangs she glimpsed when he smiled.

Without a second thought, she grabbed her taser from the nightstand and fired. The strange man hit the ground immediately, convulsing as electricity coursed through his body. She hit the release on the cartridge a second later, cutting the current. Reloading her trusty weapon, she peered over the edge of the bed toward where the man in question had fallen.

"Seriously dude?" asked Darcy with a sigh as she gazed down at her creeper.

Loki groaned where he lay on the floor of her bedroom, still twitching.

Shaking her head, Darcy set her taser back on her nightstand and rolled over. "Serves you right for digging though my bookshelf and especially for picking out a stalker novel. Now, go back to sleep."

Thor smiled down at Jane as she rambled about her research, just enjoying the sound of her voice. He couldn't understand a word she said as she spun her science-magic's reasoning, but he loved the excitement with which she spoke. It reflected her passion, which shone like light on newly forged steel.

His attention was so focused on Jane, he didn't notice the man following him. Didn't notice the almost predatory way he moved or the way his eyes remained locked on Jane's form. Not until the man was suddenly beside Jane, pulling her behind him. "Mine."

The man's brown eyes flickered with challenge, short brown hair spiked in a way that helped highlight the sharp slant of his eyes and the olive tones of his skin. Though Thor could not be sure, he suspected this man was what Darcy frequently referred to as a 'pretty boy'. Or at least he would be, if the snarl he was giving Thor didn't display some particularly sharp teeth not unlike those of a wolf.

There wasn't much thought in Thor's next move. Without a second thought, he grabbed for Jane's pursuer, attempting to pull him away from his lover. The man dodged though, picking up Jane and starting off down the street with her. Thor gave chase, shouting at the man who was currently trying to take Jane from him. His angry voice echoed through the street, drawing Darcy's attention just before the group rounded the corner.

"Loki?" called Darcy as Jane was carried past. The bored looking astrophysicist just nodded, arms crossed and clearly resigned to her fate. Thor ran past Darcy a moment later, clearly incised beyond reason.

Not a second later, she watched Thor reach the man, slamming his hammer into the head of what Darcy guessed was supposed to be a Jacob Black look-alike. The look-alike dropped Jane immediately (who was caught by Thor) as it went flying across the street and into the side a building. Darcy decided immediately she would give the shot an 8. Thor could probably do better when he wasn't worried about hitting Jane by mistake. The splayed splat was a nice touch though.

Shaking her head, Darcy started towards the nearest coffee shop to find Loki. He deserved a second tasing for this mess.


End file.
